


Two for Rotation

by animehead



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it is three in the morning and I somehow managed to write a fluffy thingy with Kotetsu teaching Barnaby how to smoke weed. Your guess is as good as mine…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for Rotation

Kotetsu isn’t sure what total relaxation feels like for everyone else, but for him, it is lying on his couch with the window open while watching cars drive past, breathing in—and out— the strongest Mary Jane he’s had since his high school days. 

Occasionally, he sings along with Robert Plant to the lyrics of Kashmir. He has the vinyl spinning, Jimmy Page’s guitar skills taking him to places he’s never been before. He’s lying back, his sock covered feet hanging over the arm of the couch. There’s a bag of Cheese Puffs, a canister of Pringles, and a can of pineapples on the table a few inches away from him in case he gets the munchies, and he will. 

He always does. 

Barnaby is about two feet away from him, staring down at him with those pretty green eyes. There’s an expression on his face, a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. Kotetsu knows he has something to say and he figures he might as well get it out of him before his high kicks in.

There are few things worse than ruining a perfectly good high. 

Kotetsu clutches the unlit tip of the joint with his thumb and index finger and takes a couple of quick puffs. He inhales, experienced enough to not choke when he swallows down the smoke and exhales it back out through his nose. 

“Something on your mind, Bunny?” It’s a stupid question. Something’s always on Barnaby’s mind. 

“Is this what you plan to do tonight?” Barnaby asks. He’s not unfamiliar with the fact that Kotetsu smokes this stuff from time to time. Kotetsu has told him stories about how he, Antonio, and Nathan would all gather at Nathan’s house, surrounded by a table full of food and drinks with a bag of marijuana as the table’s centerpiece. But still, Barnaby has never actually  _seen_  Kotetsu smoking. 

At least, not until now. 

“Chill out, Bunny,” Kotetsu mutters. He shifts his body, swinging his legs off the arm of the sofa and back in front of him. Patting the space next to him, he nods his head to the side, motioning for Barnaby to join him. “Come here a second.”

Barnaby looks skeptical, but his curiosity gets the best of him and he’s sitting down next to Kotetsu in a matter of seconds. He stares at Kotetsu, eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he watches smoke slowly seep from Kotetsu’s mouth, like a cloud drifting through the sky. 

Kotetsu can’t help but smile at Barnaby. He looks unbelievable young and naive watching Kotetsu like he’s a creature from another world. “You wanna’ try?” 

“What are the health risks?” Barnaby asks, which earns him a snort. 

“Look, don’t worry about that. They’re aren’t many.” Kotetsu extends his hand, offering the joint to Barnaby who reaches out to take it with his middle and index fingers spread into a ‘V.’ Kotetsu laughs and shakes his head. “This isn’t a cigarette, Bunny. You don’t hold it like that.” 

“I can hold it any way I want,” Barnaby replies, but he glances at Kotetsu’s fingers and adjusts them accordingly. 

“Okay, now all do is take a small puff and—”

“I’m not a child, Kotetsu.” Barnaby rolls his eyes and brings the joint up to his lips. “I had a rebellious stage. I’ve smoked a few cigarettes. This can’t be much different.”

Kotetsu raises both of his hands, palms up and flat, facing Barnaby as if in a sign of peace. “All right, all right. Sorry if I offended you.” He smirks. 

Barnaby rolls his eyes and takes a single puff. He sucks the smoke into his mouth, holds it for about a second, and blows it back out. “I don’t see the appeal.”

Kotetsu laughs. “You didn’t even inhale. You have to breathe it in. You’ll never feel an effect that way. You’d have a better chance catching a contact high.”

With intense narrowed eyes, Barnaby takes another puff, the second much longer the first. He sucks the smoke into his mouth and attempts to somehow force it into his lungs, which only ends up making him cough, a  _lot_. 

Kotetsu seems amused by this, amber eyes, glistening and slightly glazed over as he watches his Lil’ Bunny try to catch his breath. He takes pity on the younger man and pats him on the back, smirking the entire time. “Nothing like those cigarettes, huh, Bunny?”

“S-Shut up,” Barnaby says. He takes off his glasses to wipe at his watery eyes. He wants to try again, but he has no desire to have another coughing fit. 

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Kotetsu says. He nudges Barnaby with his elbow “You’re supposed to pass it back to me. 

Determined to smoke without coughing, Barnaby brings it up to his lips once more. “I want to try again.”

“Nah, can’t mess up the rotation, Bunny.”

“What rotation? It’s only two of us.”

“That’s still a rotation. I go, then you go. I go, then you go.” He waves his hands in front of Barnaby’s face. “It’s common courtesy.”

“Just let me try one more time,” Barnaby says quickly before sliding the unlit tip of the joint between his lips again. He takes another puff, slower than the first and then immediately pulls it away and hands it to Kotetsu. He breathes in slowly, only lasting half a second before the coughing starts again. 

Kotetsu rolls his eyes and takes a puff of his own even while patting Barnaby’s back. “Hey look,” he says, blowing smoke at Barnaby while Barnaby swallows down a few gulps of stale air. “I got an idea.”

And so Kotetsu tugs onto Barnaby’s arm until the younger man is crawling on top of him and straddling his lap. He takes a drag, breathing in deep for a second before slowly releasing it, the smoke leaving his mouth and fanning directly over both Barnaby’s nose and mouth. “Deep breaths,” he whispers and smiles when Barnaby inhales and  _doesn’t_  cough. 

Kotetsu takes another drag, but this time, he pulls Barnaby even closer, pressing their mouthes together. He taps at the corner of Barnaby’s lips with his finger as a silent way of telling Barnaby to open his mouth. When Barnaby does, Kotetsu blows smoke into it and then reaches up to cover Barnaby’s mouth with his hand. 

Barnaby is amazed when the smoke in his mouth escapes through his nose without him coughing. He stares down at Kotetsu with wide eyes before snickering and leaning his head against Kotetsu’s shoulder. 

The sit that way for a few minutes, Barnaby resting his head against Kotetsu’s shoulder and Kotetsu taking puffs from the joint, whose length is rapidly declining. 

“When does it start working?” Barnaby asks. 

“Why?” Kotetsu replies. “You don’t feel anything?”

Barnaby shakes his head before laughing. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I was thinking about marshmallows.”

Kotetsu frowns. “Marshmallows? What about them?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking about them.”

Kotetsu chuckles and runs his free hand through Barnaby’s hair. “I’d say it’s working now.”

“Mm, good,” Barnaby says. His breath tickles Kotetsu’s neck when he speaks. “But I’m hungry.”

Yeah, definitely working. “Plenty of food right behind you. You want chips?”

Barnaby shakes his head. “No.” He pulls away from Kotetsu’s neck and stares at the older man, green eyes locked with amber. There’s a look on his face, one of amazement , as if he’s solved the world’s hardest riddle or came up with the cure for cancer. Kotetsu,” he begins, his eyes wide. “Let’s make fried rice.”

And all Kotetsu can do is look at Barnaby and nod his head because that is a fucking  _fantastic_  idea. 


End file.
